


Not So Happy Returns 16/25 - The Great Divide

by Soledad



Series: Not So Happy Returns [16]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, LACE what LACE, Lots of HoMe references, Maiar in spades, Moriquendi, Quenya names all around, Some headcanon included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soledad/pseuds/Soledad





	Not So Happy Returns 16/25 - The Great Divide

**Not So Happy Returns**

**by Soledad**

**Author's Notes:** For disclaimer, rating, etc. see the Foreword.

Akairis, Ómar and Salmar as the youngest of the Great Valar were originally part of the mythology but got later rejected. You can learn more about their decision in my other story, "The Vault of the Dead".

* * *

**December 16 – The Great Divide**

When the Valar decided to summon the newly awakened Quendi to Aman to keep them safe from Melkor and his creatures, the agreement about it was almost complete.

_Almost_. Ulmo clearly did have his doubts, although he chose not to oppose his brethren openly; and as he remained silent, Ossë could do naught else but growl quietly under his breath. He might not be one of the Valar but stood only a little behind them in actual power; the sea-storms in which his displeasure manifested were truly spectacular in those days.

Akairis and her brothers, however, saw no reason to remain silent. By right they were counted among the Aratari, despite their youth. And while Salmar followed Ulmo's example of quiet disagreement, Akairis was verbal enough for both of them.

"Is this what Ilúvatar truly wants?" she demanded from Manwë. "That we take His Children from the place where they were meant to dwell? Is Arda not supposed to be their _home_?"

"It was supposed to be _our_ home as well," Aulë reminded her grimly. "Until Melkor destroyed it."

"And we have run and hid in Aman cowardly, allowing him to lay claim over the rest of Arda," returned Akairis bitterly. "And now we are about to encourage the Children to do the same, leaving him free reign. I cannot believe Ilúvatar would want this. Has He spoken to you, Manwë?"

"No," admitted the Elder King. "But we have an obligation towards the Children. We must protect them."

"And what about those who do not _want_ to leave their home?" asked Akairis.

"'Tis their choice," replied Tulkas with a shrug. "We cannot be everywhere."

"So we shall just leave them behind, unprotected, to Melkior's tender mercies," said Ómar darkly, his beautiful voice brittle and cold.

Akairis' aura flashed in anger.

"Nay, brother," she said. " _They_ may do so. _We_ shall not," she looked at their brother, Salmar. "Are you with us in this?"

"I _agree_ with you," Salmar replied. "Yet I shan't leave; not _yet_. I want to see first how all this plays out."

She nodded. "Very well. If you choose to follow us, we shall see that you find us."

"Where are you going?" asked Oromë with a frown.

"To fulfil the duty you chose to abandon," she answered, and in the next moment she and Ómar faded away.

The other Valar experienced a moment of agonizing loss as the connection between them was severed – and then they were gone, forever. No-one heard of them again... not until the end of the Third Age of Arda, when Sauron was defeated, and even then only from hearsay. Even their memory was wiped from the Music, together with their names and the very fact of their existence.

~Fin~


End file.
